The reign of Scar
by velvon
Summary: This is my story on what happens to Scar during his reign and eventually the story of Nuka. It also includes songs adapted from the film enjoy!
1. Scar's Future

**The Partnership of the Traitors**

_Ok this is set after Nala leaves the pride lands in Lion King 1 Enjoy!_

Scar scanned over the Pride lands, the area was already drying up. The Hyena's were a rather unwelcome attraction but then so was Scar. Already almost twenty zebras had left. There was also talks that Nala had been killed outside the Pride lands. Scar noticed his "loyal" generals: Shenzi Banzai and Ed. They were all standing by a carcass of a zebra.

Scar jumped down off of the rocky crevasse and he strolled over to Shenzi, Banzai and Ed. How are these my loyal subjects? Couldn't I do any better? Scar thought angrily to himself. There idiotic expressions made him realise that they actually were stupider then they looked.

"Hey Scar!" Banzai said cheerfully before seeing Scar's glare. " I mean Hey King Scar?" Banzai said sheepishly.

"That's better!" Scar grinned brushing back his mane and baring his white teeth.

"Listen Boss! We sure love living in the pride lands! But we're beginning to get a teensy weensy bit angry about the lack of food!" Shenzi said carefully.

"What?" Scar growled slowly pacing towards the Hyenas.

"Yeh What?" Said Banzai loudly. Turning towards Shenzi, she glared at him.

"Well boss…….you said we'd never go hungry while we were with you!……….And we're kinda peckish right now!" Shenzi cowered.

"Really? Well if you don't want to feel hunger there's a simple cure!" Scar muttered flashing his teeth and claws at her.

"You know what! I'm not that hungry to be honest! So I'll just go and…………….err…………do something!" Shenzi said greasily, running away. Banzai and Ed soon followed.

Scar groaned and climbed back up the rocks and marched into the cave. There he saw Zira a lioness who had ordered to see him.

Zira was tall and her coat was shiny and smooth. He stared into her eyes and he saw something young and beautiful. He thought back to when he had attempted to win over Nala. Perhaps Zira would make a good queen? He thought.

"What do you want?" Scar growled staring at her eyes.

"Oh Your lord! You are even more beautiful up close!" Zira purred.

"Really? You find me beautiful………" Scar grinned. This was turning out better than he thought it would.

"Yes and your so clever with your strength and your plans!" She glowered.

"Plans?" Scar said sharply. He drew himself away from her eyes. Was this a trap? He thought quickly.

"Yes! You're so bold and courageous and deadly! Mufasa deserved his death!" She said happily.

"WHAT!" He roared and leaped over to her. He sank his claws into her back. "What do you know?" He screeched.

"I…………….everything! I'm sorry but I followed you everywhere I was so fascinated by you! Your eyes! Your teeth! Your claws! Your scar!………" Zira begged. Tears filled her young eyes.

"Do you love me?" Scar said slowly removing his claws. Something in her eyes made him feel bad for treating her that way.

"Yes! I adore you!" Zira purred, rubbing her head against his body.

"But why wouldn't you!" Scar laughed jumping over to the side of the cave. He fell awkwardly and shook slightly.

"Are you ok?" Zira said quickly.

"Yes it's only my leg! I'll be fine!" He snapped. Scar slowly stalked over to Zira.

"Scar My Lord you need some rest……." Zira started.

"No!" Scar muttered tiredly. "I need……an heir" He said slowly.

"A What?" Zira said surprised lifting up her head.

"An heir" He said irritably. "The animals in the Pride lands grow hungry and angry…….and tho Mufasa and Simba are dead!……….I shall not be here forever! But my great name shall live on! Through My son!" Scar finished.

(To the tune of My lullaby from Lion King 2 Simba's Pride)

_Listen, my faithful Zira  
Open your mind and heart  
One day I'll be dead and gone  
But we'll never be apart!_

I've been Scared, tossed aside  
Left to grow old alone  
When I think of Mufasa's speech's  
I can't help but groan.

But I dream a dream so pretty  
That I don't feel so depressed  
'Cause it soothes my inner kitty  
And it helps me get some rest

The sound of My dying gasp  
But my future is in my grasp  
You see I need a baby!  
That's my future, see

Now my past was not easy  
And my woes are very long  
But when I feel the air so breezy  
I burst into my song!

Zira: So you want to find somebody

to give you a legacy……….

Oh the wait won't be lovely!

But nothing ever is!

The melody of joyous miaows!

A counter point of ecstatic howls!

A symphony of my name!

That's my future, see

Mufasa's gone

But Scar's still around!

To rule this great land!

Till I go to my rest!

But until then It will be Grand!

Scar: Listen my faithful Zira! You beautiful little thing!

Zira (mournfully): When day when you're old and gone………

Scar: We will need a king!

The end of hearing my mighty roar!

The end of seeing my scared eye!

The joy of childbirth!

Zira: Testify!

I can hear the screaming!

Both: Scar! Oh why!

The end of me is nearing!

But then a new flag will fly!

Against a weeping sky!

That's my future, see

"Scar please don't say such things! I couldn't bear too see you dead!" Zira sobbed.

"Neither could I" Said Scar grinning. "Now Zira I need an heir! And only you I would trust would my son! My legacy! My Future!" Scar finished magnificently.

"I am honoured! That you would choose me Scar!" Zira smiled, bowing.

"No My dear, you bow to no one!" He smiled and softly breathed in her ear.

"Oh Scar you are my True love!" Zira smiled.

"And Zira through us we will have the most powerful lion ever created! My brains and your physique! What could go wrong?" Scar chuckled and pulled her close to him.

"Nothing, My love nothing!" Zira smiled and licked his smiling face.


	2. Zazu's abuse

**Zazu's Abuse**

It was mid-day in the Pride Lands 2 weeks since scar had revealed his plan to Zira of getting an heir. The area was slowly getting dryer. So far two zebras had died from exhaustion. The Hyenas had managed to chase away another six wildebeests having attempted to have an early lunch.

Scar was patrolling the area around Pride Rock occasionally stopping to nip at one of the lionesses lying around. After a while he became bored and he lay down for a nap. When he awoke he noticed the Hyenas, Shenzi Banzai and Ed, had captured the annoying bird Zazu. They were slowly plucking out his tail feathers. Scar laughed loudly and the Hyenas turned to face him.

"Oh sorry your highness we……." Banzai began awkwardly before seeing Scar's expression.

"Your highness Help!" Zazu pleaded. Banzai was now screwing Zazu's beak into the dirt.

"Oh quiet you irritating bird!" Scar groaned. "Continue!" Scar instructed Banzai whilst smiling manically.

Banzai gave an evil grin and hammered Zazu into the ground. Zazu gave one last cry but his beak filled with dirt. The Hyenas erupted in laughter and fell around laughing until a group of lionesses ran up to them.

"Let him go!" The first one growled staring fiercely at the Hyenas.

"You!" Banzai screeched.

"You know her?" Scar began to smile. This could become a very good day for him he thought.

"Yeh she ate my dad!" Banzai howled. The three Hyenas began to circle the lionesses they occasionally nipped at the smaller ones.

"Get back you waste of fur!" The first one screamed.

"Now now! Calm down Sarafina! Now what seems to be the trouble my furry friends?" Scar grinned whilst shaking his mane in the sunlight.

"She killed my dad!" Banzai roared and snapped at her heels.

"Keep attacking us and I may kill you!" Sarafina sneered and snapped at his head, Banzai gasped and ducked down.

Sarabi stepped forward from the group and roared at Banzai "Get back you slobbering, mangy, stupid waste of fur!"

Banzai chuckled

She called us slobbering

_Shenzi: Said we were mangy_

_Banzai: Didn't I hear stupid?_

_Both: Tell us again Gee_

Shenzi: I think we should Chow down!

_Both: Chow down! Ch Ch Ch Ch Ch Chow down!_

_Shenzi: I'm chomping at the bit baby!_

_Banzai: My stomachs on the ground son!_

_Both: Chow Down! Ch Ch Ch Ch Ch Chow down!_

"Quiet!" Scar roared at the Hyenas but quickly turned to the lionesses. "Go to the top of Pride rock!" He instructed them, he then turned to the Hyenas. "You get out of here!" He roared.

As Scar composed himself and the Hyenas slunk away muttering, Zazu pulled himself out of the dirty ground and moaned.

"This never happened under Mufasa's rule!" He groaned and dusted off his feathers.

"What?" Scar roared and turned around to face Zazu "what have I told you about mentioning his name here?" Scar spluttered.

"Don't do it!" Zazu cried in a small voice.

"Argh!" Scar roared and hurled Zazu at the Hyenas. Banzai jumped in the air and caught him in his mouth. Zazu cried out as they ran away laughing.

Scar groaned and turned to continue up to the top of Pride rock then he turned to face the lionesses

"Where's the food?" Scar growled to the group of cowering lionesses.

"Scar we couldn't………." Sarabi started.

"I don't want excuses!" Scar drooled. He was beginning to look thinner under the sunlight his eyes were quite tired.

" Scar listen!" Sarabi began again.

"No you go out and get the pride some food!" Scar sneered.

"Scar it's hot out! We may perish in the beaming sun!" Sarabi begged.

"I don't care I'm the king I can do whatever I want!" Scar laughed and stalked into his cave.

As he entered he say Zira looking pained but joyful at the same time.

"Zira my dear what is wrong?" Scar said half interested.

"Scar my love I have some news!" Zira said wobbling on her legs. She began to waddle over to Scar and when she sat down by him. They locked eyes and after what seemed an age they broke apart.

"What is it my love?" Scar said softly moving over to the edge of the cave and brushing at the ageing stone.

"I'm pregnant………." Zira said quietly. "You're getting an heir!" She said more loudly. Her face broke into a smile as he turned around and rushed over to her.

"My dear? Is it true?" Scar said smiling.

"Yes! You're having an heir!" Zira smiled stroking his chin.


End file.
